


【驼妹】雪孩子

by ftbz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbz/pseuds/ftbz
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 11





	【驼妹】雪孩子

田野印象里的冬天很少有雪。  
故乡在西南，温暖潮湿，后来去了上海，雪也是少的。南方即使下雪也不分明，很多时候是夹雨的，落下来只是湿一层地砖，远没有小学课文里“银装素裹，粉妆玉砌”的场面。  
首尔是有雪的。这一点田野在韩剧里看过，听金赫奎也讲过。那时他们还在一处，金赫奎给他看旧照片，是真的鹅毛大雪，柳絮一样漫天扬着。当时他们似乎还开过“去你家/来我家看雪”的玩笑，大约也没当真。一些细节田野现在已经记不清了，毕竟是许多年前的事。

再想起这件事的时候田野正坐在飞往首尔的航班上，羽绒服被他脱下来盖住身体。鼻炎的缘故飞行总是令他难受，但作为见面必须的条件，这点代价是值得的。手机里躺着金赫奎“duo chuan dian”的叮嘱，田野发给他一个“dd”，然后是一串快乐的“zzzzz”。  
一周前的某日，金赫奎发给他一张截图，是未来一周的首尔天气，一串雪花图案整齐地排列着。金赫奎没有说更多，田野也不回答什么，再发过去消息同样是一张截图，是机票订单的详情页。  
他们心照不宣地将这次旅行的目的定为“看雪”，而绝口不提某个将近的日子，金赫奎的入伍日。只剩下不到两个月，彼此心里都清楚。如果首尔今年没有雪，那么也可以有点别的，比如要金赫奎请他吃韩牛。

飞机落地时窗外并没有雪，天气预报放了人鸽子。田野也不失望，排在走下飞机的人群里，等着过海关、取行李。这个过程他经历过许多次，已经不用抬头张望路牌，只是低头给金赫奎发消息，说他到了，怎么没有雪，西八。  
金赫奎说阿尼，“wait”。田野转头望向航站楼外，巨大的落地窗上模糊映出他的影子。天空压得很低，有些阴沉，或许真的快要下雪。手机再次震动了一下，是金赫奎说，“deng ni”。

他们依旧住在酒店。即将服役的缘故金赫奎没有另找公寓，当然也不可能带田野回家住。路上两个人掐了点距离，走在行李箱的两侧，仿佛只是一对旧友。金赫奎帮他推箱子，手上传来的重量令他知晓田野不会很快返程。他于是放下心去，伸手摸了摸田野身上羽绒服的厚度。  
田野的装备带得很齐全，羽绒服帽子围巾手套，十足的南方人形象。室内开了暖气，田野走进房间便嚷热。过冬的装备一件件卸下来，仿佛在剥一只粽子。这种时候才看得出他究竟有多瘦，金赫奎打量他的手臂，几乎怀疑田野无法承受严冬衣物的重量。  
田野看他发呆，走过来戳他的脸颊：“在想什么，嗯金赫奎？”  
金赫奎不答话，反过去捉他的手，问：“吃什么？”

田野的选择是炸鸡和啤酒，一个多年以前的流行，却还是会在这种天气里想起来。田野把挑地方和带路的责任悉数交给金赫奎，自己只是跟在一侧。他一直断续地学习韩语，但在阅读路牌与菜单时依然费劲。田野一面拼读着那些文字，一面对照记忆与配图揣摩单词的意思。对面金赫奎已经熟练地点好食物，轻声叫他：“iko。”  
田野抬起头，把菜单递还给笑眯眯的服务生。  
这里终归是异乡，或许当年金赫奎在中国也是类似感受，四面八方抽象的方块字与陌生的语言。但田野在这一刻莫名生出许多安心，甚至寻回点久违的依赖，像很久以前走下赛场，遇上韩国记者采访年轻的下路组合，问题是抛给金赫奎的，他在一旁模糊走起了神。那一小段时间里的闲适，与其他队友有采访而他没有时的轻松不同，有别于躲懒的快乐，是与他相关，却又清楚地知道金赫奎可以代表自己，而自己也能将一切交给他。  
这样想其实有些矫情，他们已经是大人了，大人应该朝前看，但与金赫奎待在一起的时候，田野总忍不住想起些以前的事。炸鸡端上来了，田野夹了一块，酥脆多汁，冬天吃这种高热量食物真的很令人快乐。金赫奎和他一样吃得嘴唇泛起油光，冷不丁慢吞吞说：“等去部队就不容易吃到了。”  
田野顿了一下，筷子转了个弯，把新夹的那块炸鸡放进他的碗里，嘴上却说得很绝情：“免得你长胖，懂不懂。”

回酒店的路上逐渐下起了雪，起初只是绒绒的一点，落在脸上凉丝丝的，要在街灯下才看得出和雨的区别。后来起了风，雪势也越来越急，视线都模糊了。雪夜里的都市霓虹有点像小时候玩的那种装有银粉的水晶球，田野张望着四处打量，脸颊很快被风刮得生疼。两个人都没带伞，只能笼住帽子笨拙地朝前走。田野想把口袋里的手套摸出来戴上，却只找到了一只。  
剩下那只应当是遗失了，餐厅里，路上，都有可能。金赫奎轻声叫他“笨蛋”，却又凑近了帮忙挡住风，好让他把全身上下的口袋都摸一遍，确实是没有。田野撇着嘴，眼睛里却有笑意，问金赫奎怎么办，要不要回去找？再过一会两个人都要成为雪人了，田野一张脸嵌在风帽里，帽子有一圈毛边，挂了些雪。他的鼻子冻得红通通的，皮肤也是粉白色，眼睛一眨一眨，像个雪孩子。金赫奎伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖，说没关系，不用。  
他把田野没戴手套的那只手牵过来，握住了一并揣进自己的口袋。两个人的手都是冷的，需要来回纠缠着摩挲才能恢复一点温度。像这样走路只能挤在一起，在风里摇摇欲坠。眯着眼的金赫奎看起来更像一只羊驼，田野忍不住想笑，刚咧开嘴便灌了风，呛得他咳嗽起来。金赫奎在衣袋里轻轻捏他的手指，问他“mohae？”。这次田野学乖了，不说话，紧抿着嘴摇头，指了指酒店的方向。

他们等回到房间才真正笑出来。田野模仿金赫奎羊驼挡风的模样，笑得很放肆，金赫奎自己也忍不住笑，说阿尼，然后是一串模糊的韩语。田野没听清，凑近了让他再说一遍，金赫奎一把拉过他，田野跌进他怀里，两个人鼻尖碰鼻尖，好冰。  
人要在雪地里走一遭才明白暖气的可贵。田野舒展开手臂趴在床上，刚洗过澡，全身都松软着。晚餐时喝下去的啤酒缓缓起了作用，田野扯了个枕头垫住下巴几乎要睡着，直到身体上传来另一个人的重量，金赫奎撑在他头顶，俯身用鼻尖蹭了蹭他后颈。  
“阿尼……痒。”田野模糊地嘟囔着，却撑着困意翻过来，去亲金赫奎的嘴唇。金赫奎拉他坐起来，坐进自己怀里。田野眼睛还半闭着，几乎挂在金赫奎身上，是只慵懒的猫，猫爪拨弄着眼前人的头发，刚刚用吹风机吹过，还是温热的。田野突然想起什么，退开来一点，手指笼住他的头发向后抹，弄成大光明的样子，边抹边笑。  
金赫奎在这突如其来的捉弄下愣了神，仔细想了想才明白田野是想提前观看他的平头。“iko好过分，”他拿田野平常和他说话的语气去质问他，“我去部队，你不心疼？”  
“心疼啊，”田野振振有词，“心疼和好笑又不冲突。”  
金赫奎无奈，只能把他压倒在床上，亲住他，让那点狡猾的舌尖只能用来接吻。

手指沾了润滑，探进穴口时被很顺从地吃进去。田野勾着小腿好让自己多打开一点。喘息声很细碎，落在耳畔像簌簌细雪。他们已经到了对欲望坦诚的年纪，不会再扭捏地咬紧嘴唇。金赫奎的手很漂亮，细瘦修长，在内里搅弄的时候总让田野脑子里都灼烧起来。顶级AD的手在床上也一样灵活。曾经有一次，金赫奎起了玩心，只用手指插他，另一只手套弄他的前端。田野一面模糊叫着阿尼，一面控制不住爽得头脑昏沉，金赫奎还要伏在他耳边问，怎么这么敏感。  
多少是有点心理作用，田野试图这样归结原因。手对他们而言很重要，这是职业生涯留下的烙印。有时他们面对面躺着而不做其他，只是用手指去触碰对方的肌肤，起伏的，细腻的，温热的。时间的细密针脚被藏起来，一些地方似乎比上次见面时有肉了一点，或瘦了。iko似乎总是在瘦，金赫奎脑子里还留存着那个圆圆脸的田野——现在的他已经看不出胖过的影子了。当然尖下巴的田野也很好，只是金赫奎不得不有意识地多想想那个田野，好让自己记得更牢固一点。

面对面的姿势很适宜亲吻，舌尖把口腔的边角都探遍了，依然谈不上足够。两个人几乎紧紧贴在一起，田野的腿被最大限度地打开来。他在颠簸里头脑昏聩，渐渐有些抽筋，脚趾无措地蜷起，嘴里胡乱地用一些中文和韩文的单字去表达自己的难受。金赫奎停下动作，直起身，手指揉捏他大腿内侧，问：“不舒服？”  
“嗯。”田野吸着鼻子，手背抹过自己湿漉漉的眼睫。  
金赫奎按住他的胯，让自己缓缓退出来。壁灯将交合的部位照得一览无余，几乎是艳红色，被润滑和体液染得一片潮湿。金赫奎觉得这种注视有些下流，于是移开目光，把田野翻过来，再次抵进去。从这个角度看田野似乎更瘦了，腰部突兀地向内折着。金赫奎把自己的手握在那里，试图填平那个弧度。他在这一刻觉得他们像一对紧紧啮合的齿轮，彼此都不圆满，由此才能一同圆满着。金赫奎俯下身，田野的颤抖通过相贴的肌肤清晰地传递给他。他在喘息里轻声叫“hiong”，在金赫奎吻过来时顺从地闭上眼。金赫奎摸索着扣紧他的手指，将自己更深地嵌进去。田野按捺住自己想要逃跑的渴望，在混乱里抬起两个人交缠的手，放在嘴边亲吻着。

田野醒来的时候时间尚早，酒店的窗帘露了缝，透出来的一角窗户上一片白光，或许窗外就是积了一夜的雪。田野暗暗雀跃起来，想去一下子扯开窗帘，又想等金赫奎一起。金赫奎额头抵住他后颈，像抱一个巨大毛绒玩具一样把他抱住了，呼吸绵长，睡得正沉。  
田野不敢乱动，又迟迟无法睡着。在偶尔有过的失眠日子里田野曾尝试过种种办法，但很快发现广为流传的数羊在他这里并不管用。羊数着数着便成为羊驼，逐渐增长的数字令他脑补出无数羊驼欢快地挤满草原的场景，然后一个人在黑夜里偷笑出声，好不容易唤起的困意也随之烟消云散。  
数不了羊，便只能数日子。日历上被他早早划下一条红线，两个月过后又是两年。“两年”这个时长几乎成为他生命里的一种量度，许多事情都是以此计算的。田野强迫自己将思绪收回来，放在近处。他为这次旅程安排的时间很充裕，模糊觉得有许多事有待完成。他盘算着要和金赫奎好好实践下堆雪人和打雪仗，又想起自己还需要买双新的手套。有关首尔的心愿清单可以列得很长，也可以很短，短到只有“和金赫奎一起”这六个字。

END.


End file.
